The Literati Advent Calendar 2018
by Ultrawoman
Summary: 24 mini fics, all on a Christmas/winter/festive theme, all Rory/Jess, all through Advent 2018. Dedicated to my faithful readers and reviewers - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you all, as is appropriate to you!
1. AUM - Christmas Shopping

**A/N: So, The Literati Advent Calendar was such a success last year, I thought I might just do it again. I have to say brainstorming another 24 mini fics was not as easy this year as last year because I think I used up most of the good ideas already, so don't expect a 2019 addition! lol Anyway, I'm getting there now, so here we go, one tiny ficlet of Rory/Jess goodness for every day from 1st to 24th December 2018. For more info, please see the 2nd A/N at the end of this first story :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other folks who aren't me.**_

1\. Christmas Shopping  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
 _Timeline: post-series  
 _Date: December 2008___

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, buying Christmas gifts at the bookstore. After all, she loved to read and knew plenty of people who appreciated a good book, even if they weren't quite as obsessive about them as she herself might be. Unfortunately, when she actually got to the largest bookstore she had been in for a while, Rory got overwhelmed by all the choices and found herself completely stuck.

"Something I can help you find?" asked a voice.

"Oh, no, thanks," she said, barely turning around at first. "Actually, the problem isn't what I can't find, it's the fact that there's almost too much to find and... wow."

Words eluded her completely when she finally looked at the guy she was talking to. It was such a terrible assumption on her part to expect the helpful sales assistant to be either middle-aged with a traditional librarian vibe or some kid who was being forced to give assistance. This guy was probably around her own age, with dark eyes that stuck her to the spot and a smirk on his lips that was sexy as hell.

"You, er, look like you could use some help just moving these," he said, gesturing at the pile of books Rory had made on the nearest table. "Or deciding which ones to actually buy?"

"I may have gone a little overboard," she admitted, blushing terribly. "It's official, my name is Rory Gilmore and I'm a bookaholic," she joked, immediately wishing she hadn't - she felt so stupid right now.

"Well, don't feel bad, Rory," he told her, moving past her to inspect her hoard. "The truth is, I'm kind of a bookaholic too. Also, you have pretty good taste," he said, nodding approvingly at her choices.

"I really wasn't supposed to be buying things for me," she admitted. "I came looking for gifts for everybody else-"

"But why should they have all the fun?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mirth as he met her gaze once more.

Rory felt herself grinning and blushing all at once. He really was very good looking he seemed to know a lot about literature, and they were currently standing either side of a pile of really great books. Throw in some chocolate and Rory felt like she was pretty much living a dream right now.

"Um, there's no way I can buy all of these," she said, shaking herself out of a daze. "I'm sorry, you're probably going to get stuck reshelving at least half of them."

"No problem, it's part of what they pay me for." He shrugged, still moving through the pile on the table. "Here, these are the most important," he insisted, handing her a fraction of her original choices.

"You just decided for me?" she checked. "That's very forward of you... Jess," she added, finally reading his name tag.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he told her, smirking once more and making something inside of Rory give way. "You still want help with your gift shopping too?"

"Uh, yes, please," she said, nodding her head. "You seem to be the expert in knowing what people want."

"The trick is to know what _you_ want first," he told her, gesturing for her to go with him as he began to walk.

"Oh, I think I have that part figured out." Rory smiled as she followed Jess in amongst the shelves, knowing that wherever he went, she was definitely going too.

* * *

 **A/N2: Just a little explanation regarding the different stories that are going to feature in the Advent Calendar. They are all completely independent of each other - a collection of mini one-shots - save for those that belong to The Runaways 'verse (aka Our Little Corner of the World) which are all connected in that way.**

 **Every fic will have info at the top, under the title, regarding what 'verse the story takes place in, be it canon, connected to a story, set in a world I created, etc. and also what year we're in, which ought to help you get your bearings. Every fic will also be tagged with a code on the title, so in the drop down for each 'chapter' they'll be easily identifiable too.**

 **Tags are as follows: AUM = Alternate Universe meeting; AU2 = Sequel to an Alternative Universe meeting from the 2017 Advent Calendar; AUC = Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence; BDA = Baby Daddy; CAL = California Son; CAN = canon; HRE = Hard Reset; KID = The Kids 'verse; OUA = Once Upon A Gilmore; RUN = The Runaways 'verse/Our Little Corner of the World; SNA = Snapshots**

 **And that gives you some clue as to the kind of stories coming up later too ;)**


	2. CAN - Christmas Fly-By

2\. Christmas Fly-By

 _'Verse: canon  
_ _Timeline: Season 7, post-Merry Fisticuffs  
_ _Date: December 2007_

Rory was not traditionally a fan of airports. The waiting around made her antsy and this particular trip made her more tense than ever. Christmas in London. It sounded perfect on paper, and seeing Logan again, that would be good. Rory wondered at how many times she had to tell herself that before she really believed it.

"You can spend Christmas without your mommy. You're a grown up, remember?" she muttered to herself, trying again to focus on her book, but it just wasn't happening.

"You keep talking to yourself like that and people are going to think you're crazy."

Rory's eyes were wide as saucers when she turned to see him standing there.

"Jess? Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered, springing up from her seat and moving as if to hug him before coming to her senses. "I... You're maybe the last person I expected to see."

"Yeah, well, I don't usually hang around in airports two days before Christmas," he admitted, "but Jimmy and Sasha invited me to California for the holidays and I'm out of excuses, so."

"Right, Jimmy, of course," said Rory, nodding her head.

There was a horrible awkward pause that made her feel sick. Even when things were rough between them, Rory always felt weirdly comfortable with Jess. Now, suddenly, everything was different. The last time they saw each other, she had hurt him so badly, and right when he didn't deserve it too.

"Where are you headed?" asked Jess, ducking his head in an attempt to meet her eyes that were mostly trained on the ground.

"Oh, England, actually."

"By yourself?"

"Well, um, Logan is there."

"Right, of course." Jess nodded, glancing away.

"Jess, I'm sorry," said Rory, getting his attention back in a second.

"For going to spend Christmas with your boyfriend?"

"No, for... for what happened, with us. I really-"

"Rory," he cut in, shaking his head. "Let's not do this."

"I have to," she admitted sadly. "I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you or use you. I've felt bad about it ever since and I was going to call but... I don't know, I guess I was worried about making it worse."

"Given the amount of times I screwed up before, we'll just call it even," said Jess, smiling slightly. "Besides, how am I going to stay mad at my biggest fan?" he added, smile turning into a full-on patented Jess Mariano smirk as he gestured to the book held tight in Rory's hand; _The Subsect_ , battered and worn from so many re-reads.

Rory smiled as she realised what he meant and then opened her mouth to speak, just as the announcement called Jess to his flight.

"Time to go," he said, nodding his head. "So, I guess I'll see you."

"I guess so. Have a great Christmas, Jess," said Rory, with an awkward mini-wave.

She watched him hesitate a moment then barely had time to be surprised as he suddenly stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Rory," he said softly before turning to walk away.

Rory smiled.


	3. HRE - Making Christmas Memories

3\. Making Christmas Memories

 _'Verse: Hard Reset  
_ _Timeline: post-fic  
_ _Date: December 2005_

"Hi," said Rory the moment the apartment door opened.

"Hi," replied Jess, leaning forward to kiss her hello. "This is a nice surprise, unless we arranged something and I forgot?" he checked.

"You didn't forget," she promised, shaking her head, not even smiling a little bit then.

"Rory, come on. We can't never mention memories or forgetting stuff just because of what happened to me," he told her gently. "I didn't even say that on purpose."

"I know," she agreed as they moved to sit together on the couch. "I can't help it, Jess. A part of me is still just waiting for something to happen, for you to wake up one morning and all your memories will be gone again."

"Rory, that's not going to happen," he assured her. "You were there at the doctor's office the last time I had a check-up. Sure, there may be occasional lapses on details here and there, but who remembers everything anyway? I'm fine," he promised her, squeezing her hand.

"I know," she repeated. "Can I help it if I love you enough to worry about you?" she said then, her free hand at his cheek.

"I love that you love me, but the worry is unnecessary," he assured her, leaning into her touch. "Now, you came over here to surprise me, which you did, but the bag seems like it has some purpose too?" he said, looking down at the shiny gift bag clutched in her lap.

"Well, I was thinking about your apartment and how great it is and how it would be even better if it actually felt like Christmas was a week away, which by the way, it does not right now," she noted, looking around at the bare walls and empty space.

"Rory, I'm not getting a tree," he told her, for what he was sure was the hundredth time. "You have one at your mom's house and one at your dorm and one at Luke's. My apartment doesn't need one. We won't even be here on Christmas, we'll be in Stars Hollow."

"I already know all of that," Rory assured him, taking the bag from her lap and thrusting it into Jess' hands. "No tree, I get it. Something so much better."

Jess gave her a sceptical look then opened up the bag and peered inside.

"Seriously?" he checked, reaching in to pull out the motherlode of twinkle lights.

"Grandma was going to throw them out since it turns out she has a million strings. She said I could have them if I want." Rory grinned.

"So, I get to live like Tinkerbell for Christmas?" said Jess, making a face. "Great."

"It'll be so pretty and festive and great," Rory insisted, even as Jess dropped the bag on the ground in something close to disgust.

"It'll be emasculating," he told her straight.

Rory pouted a moment before a thought occurred to her. She shifted closer to Jess and gave him a good long kiss.

"I'll make you a deal," she said softly, pressing a further kiss to his lips. "Put up the twinkle lights and I promise that any time you don't feel like a man, we'll find some way for you to prove that you are."

"Oh yeah?" asked Jess with a smirk that always came naturally.

"Yeah," Rory assured him, giggling like crazy as he took a hold of her and pulled her down flat onto the couch with him, kissing her senseless.

Maybe the twinkle lights weren't such a bad idea after all.


	4. RUN - Believing in Christmas

4\. Believing in Christmas

 _'Verse: Runaways-verse  
_ _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
_ _Date: December 2011_

"Santa coming! Santa coming! Santa coming!"

As Tori went rushing by for the fourth time, Jess leaned down to grab her and haul her up onto the couch with him.

"Okay, time to calm down now," he advised, putting his daughter in his lap.

"Santa coming!" she repeated, grinning wide and still trying to dance around even now.

"I know, but you have to be asleep for that to happen, Tor," he reminded her. "Santa doesn't visit little girls who are running around the living room like their mom on a caffeine boost."

"I heard that," said Rory, wearing a mock serious look, as she came through from the kitchen with a tray of cookies and milk.

"You were supposed to." Jess smirked at her. "Where's Jack?"

"He went to the bathroom a while ago." Rory frowned. "I'll go check."

She headed for the stairs and walked up, finding her son sat at the top with his chin in his hand. He looked awfully sad for a seven-year-old boy on Christmas Eve.

"Jack?" she checked, sitting down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Tori thinks Santa is coming," he said grumpily.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve and we just laid out his snack, so I'm pretty sure he will come," his mom told him. "You and your sister have both been good, so-"

"But he can't," said Jack, staring up at her with sad eyes. "Santa can't come here because... because he's not real," he said, tears forming that Rory so hated to see.

"Oh, Jack," she said, pulling him into a hug. "Sweetie, why would you say that?"

"Toby Anderson told me. He said Santa wasn't real," he explained, sniffling.

"Toby Anderson?" she echoed. "Well, you don't believe him, do you? I thought he was never nice to you."

"He's not. He's always mean," Jack agreed.

"Well then, who would you rather believe in, sweetie? Some mean boy who doesn't know anything or Santa Claus, who has always been nice to you and brings you great gifts every year?"

"Santa coming! Santa coming!" Tori yelled from the living room, clearly having paid no mind at all to Jess' words about calming down.

"Yeah, Santa's coming!" Jack yelled back, getting up from the step and rushing downstairs just as fast as he could.

Jess almost got bowled over as his son ran to his daughter and they both danced around the living room like crazy people. He ran a hand over his face, wondering how he was ever going to calm them down as Rory wandered down the stairs to join him.

"Any bright ideas?" he asked his wife tiredly, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Not really," she admitted, her own arm around his waist as she leaned into him. "But I guess they can go a little crazy this year. It won't be long until they're too grown up to really enjoy the whole magical part of Christmas."

Jess laughed as Jack and Tori literally skipped and jumped all over the room and right around the Christmas tree. It was tough not to be amused by their antics. Then he looked at Rory and saw her smiling at him.

"I don't know," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's pretty magical from where I'm standing too."


	5. AU2 - Who Do You Want For Christmas?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, peops. Now, this one was super-popular last year and therefore had to get a second go-round ;)**

5\. Who Do You Want For Christmas?

 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
_ _Timeline: post-revival - sequel to 'What Do You Want For Christmas?' (LAC'17 #16)  
_ _Date: December 2019_

"You have no idea how much I need this!" said Rory, holding her coffee cup as if it were the holy grail. "My machine wasn't working this morning, and the diner I sometimes go to near home didn't open on time, and then... well, I really needed coffee," she ended, blushing some when she realised how she had been rambling.

"I'm getting that you really like your coffee," said Jess, trying not to be too amused and failing badly. "Today of all days I'm not sorry for the boost either. Talia is great and I love her to death but she is really, _really_ into Christmas this year."

"Well, it is an _amazing_ time of the year." Rory giggled into her cup.

"Seriously?" he checked, smirking more than smiling. "You have no shame."

Rory laughed all the more, waving to Talia as she ran circles around Will in the play area a few feet away. He seemed very amused by his new playmate.

"Looks like they're getting along," said Jess, watching the same scene. "I wasn't sure how Tal would be with a younger kid. She's not been around them much."

"You didn't want any more kids?"

"Uh, her mom died before Tal was a year old, so..."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry," Rory apologised quickly. "I didn't... Wow, I am an idiot."

"It's fine." Jess shook his head. "You couldn't have known that, but before I put my foot in it the same way, Will's father?"

"Is alive, as far as I know, but he's not a part of our lives," she explained. "His choice, mostly, but I'm more than okay with it."

Jess nodded in understanding and sipped at his coffee. He looked up to check on the kids again and could hardly help but laugh as he realised Talia was trying to encourage Will to talk, and yes, it was 'amazing' she was trying to get him to say.

"I think that's what they call pay back," he said to Rory, pointing that way.

She laughed too and then shook her head.

"She has her work cut out. So far vocabulary is limited, though it has been pointed out to me and his grandma that maybe he doesn't talk much 'cause he can't get a word in edgeways with us around." She rolled her eyes. "I read to him a lot though. I'm hoping all those great words are sinking into his brain and one day they'll all just burst out. Hmm, that's not such a great way to phrase that. Kinda gory" she said, making a face.

"Little bit," Jess agreed. "So, you read a lot?"

"I do. I'm guessing either you or Talia's mom-"

"Me. I'm the reader, and the writer, actually," Jess admitted.

"You write books?" Rory checked, her eyes suddenly going wide. "No, hold on a second. Jess Mariano?" she gasped in sudden realisation. "You wrote _The Subsect_!"

"You read that?" he asked, looking as surprised as she was by the turn of events.

Rory leaned down to retrieve the book from one of her bags and then showed it to Jess. "Huh. Well, thanks, but don't get too excited until you actually read it."

"This is a Christmas gift for someone," Rory explained. "I already read it at least ten times. I love it, it's so unique. Actually, me and my mom were talking the other day, listing what we most wanted for Christmas, I actually said a sequel to _The Subsect_ , even though one doesn't exist. Well, not yet. There is going to be one, right?"

Rory's eyes shifted to the play area as Will cried and she excused herself a moment to go to him, leaving her last question ringing in Jess' ears.

"A sequel?" he said softly, watching Rory still. "For you, I'll make it happen."


	6. CAL - Christmas in Connecticut

6\. Christmas in Connecticut

 _'Verse: California Son  
_ _Timeline: half-way between final chapter and Epilogue  
_ _Date: December 2005_

Sophomore year of college was proving to be a little tougher than Rory had thought it might, but for the next two weeks, she vowed not to think about it at all. She was bouncing on her toes outside the arrivals area of Hartford airport, waiting on her boyfriend who she hadn't seen since the summer. Yale was forgotten, because Christmas was here, and any minute now, Jess would be too.

"I think I see him," said Luke, pointing to the back of the incoming passengers.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai agreed, nodding her head. "Rory, I think... and she's gone" she said, smiling with amusement as her daughter ran full-pelt into the crowd.

When the rest of the people finally cleared, there were Rory and Jess, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing like it was going out of style.

"Aaw." said Lorelai. "Cute."

"And about to get inappropriate," Luke noted, looking away.

Lorelai put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, further embarrassing her husband, though it had the desired effect on Rory and Jess too as they finally parted.

"I missed you," said Rory, grinning wide.

"You sure? Because you didn't make that clear at all," Jess teased her, pushing her hair back off her face. "You know, at this point I'm just holding onto you for the body heat, right? I almost forgot how cold it is here," he said, shivering some.

"Aww, poor baby," Rory sympathised, her hand at his cheek. "But you'll be the only guy in town with a tan, that's pretty cool," she realised with a grin.

"You guys ever going to put each other down?" Lorelai yelled from a few feet away, clearly trying not to look directly at the couple in case they were making out again.

"Give us a minute!" Rory yelled back. "I just need some time to bask," she said, revelling in the closeness of having Jess right there with her again.

"I'd say it was weird that you just wanna stand and stare at me, but honestly? Kind of loving the view myself. Why are California and Connecticut so far apart anyway?"

"Because somebody stupid decided on it." Rory sighed. "Okay, I'm sated for now. I think I can make it to the car at least," she said, semi-seriously.

"One more thing before we move," Jess insisted, pulling her back by her hand the moment she tried to escape. "A question, actually."

"Okay." Rory nodded, wondering what on earth he was about to say. "Jess?"

"I know it's not actually gonna happen until you're done with college and everything," he said softly, reaching into his pocket, "but this has been on my mind for a while. I kept thinking about it and it was the only thing I wanted to get you for Christmas. The thing is you have to give me the right answer to the question to get it," he said, smiling nervously as he used both hands and prised open the small box right in front of his girlfriend's eyes. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

There were tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes," she said, swallowing hard before any more words would come. "Oh, Jess, I love you so much,' she promised, throwing her arms around him one more time.

"That's good," he said, hugging her close, "because if you said no, I didn't think to buy you anything else."

Rory laughed and cried at the same time. It was now officially the best Christmas ever.


	7. AUM - The Christmas Caper

7\. The Christmas Caper

 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
_ _Timeline: pre-series  
_ _Date: December 1993_

"Okay, we have fancy candles for Mia, the paperweight for Grandma, and really stylish socks for your dad," said Lorelai, recapping the gifts bought so far. "What's next, kid?" she asked the nine-year-old girl at her side.

Rory studied her carefully handwritten list, placing a careful tick next to her father's entry on it. Then she went to the next line and read aloud.

"A book for Grandpa," she said definitely.

"Right, book store." Lorelai nodded, turning left and then right. "Hmm, gotta be a lot of book stores in New York, we just have to track one down. Hopefully a cheap one," she added the last part in a low voice.

She had so wanted to do this, to bring her baby girl Christmas shopping in the big city, to walk the busy streets and see the lights and all. With the prices at some of the stores, on top of all the gas money she spent, Lorelai was seriously wishing they had shopped in Hartford instead. Still, it was worth it. Rory seemed to think just about everything was magical, and her kid being happy meant everything to Lorelai.

"Okay, book store," she said suddenly as they turned the corner and found an enormous building towering in front of them. "With lots of discounts. This is the place for us!" she declared, ushering Rory inside.

They began to scour the shelves, looking for the history section or anything else that looked like it might be a Richard Gilmore topic. They hadn't got far into their journey around the shelves when Lorelai realised she had completely lost Rory's attention. Where books were concerned, her kid was pretty much an obsessive.

"Babe, come on, we're shopping for Grandpa remember? I don't think he-"

It was as far as she got before another kid suddenly came barrelling through the place with a store employee in hot pursuit. The boy in black sped around the other side of the shelves, knocking a few books flying as he tried to find the best way out and clearly failed as he ran straight into Lorelai instead.

"Hey, woah there, kid. What's going on? Where are your parents?"

"Nowhere," he said, trying to move by her. "Let me go."

"Mommy?" said Rory, appearing from behind a sales rack.

Immediately he saw her, the boy stopped fighting and just stared into the startled blue eyes of Lorelai's daughter.

"Hi," she said, smiling widely. "Are you lost?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I was just-"

He moved a little and a book came tumbling out from inside his jacket. Lorelai stooped to pick it up just as the store employee from before found them.

"There you are," he said to the little boy, glaring hard. "You little-"

"Uh, excuse me, but you do not speak to him that way," said Lorelai, her hand on the boy's shoulder. "What exactly are you accusing him of? I mean, I asked him to go find this book for me. Oliver Twist, ironic," she said, glancing down at the smirking kid, "and he brought it to me, so I can pay for it. What seems to be the problem, huh?"

As the employee floundered and began to apologise, Rory giggled.

"Your mom is pretty cool," said the boy in a whisper. "What's your name?"

"Rory. What's yours?"

"I'm Jess."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	8. CAN - Christmas Secrets

8\. Christmas Secrets  
 _'Verse: canon  
_ _Timeline: Season 2  
_ _Date: December 2002_

When Luke got back from the town meeting, he wasn't shocked to find Jess laid out on his bed with his nose in a book. The surprise was actually for Jess, in the form of the package Luke had carried back from the meeting.

"Merry Christmas," he said, tossing it onto the foot of Jess' bed.

"Christmas isn't for five more days," said Jess, barely glancing up from his book.

"I know this." Luke nodded once. "Also, the gift isn't from me. They gave it to me at the meeting and asked me to pass it on. It's from your Secret Santa or something, I don't know," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "I was amazed you signed up to that in the first place. I didn't bother, never do," he continued as he went into the kitchen area and started to make tea.

Jess was frowning as he sat up and leaned over to grab the package from the end of the bed. It was about the same size and shape as the book he still held in his other hand, which made sense because anyone around here who had met him even briefly would know he always had a book on him somewhere. It was the most obvious gift to buy for Jess Mariano, and yet, he couldn't imagine anybody in this crackpot town would want to buy him anything. Well, except maybe one.

"I didn't sign up for Secret Santa," he said then, barely realising the words were outside of his head until Luke turned around.

"Really? You shock me," he dead-panned. "Look, I don't know what happened, but they handed out the gifts, they said that one was for you. There is no other Jess in town so somebody clearly decided to get you something. I'm going downstairs for milk. You want anything?"

Jess shook his head in the negative and went back to staring at his supposed gift. It was wrapped in some seriously holly jolly wrapping with a bow and everything, but nothing to say who it was from, just Jess' name, written across the corner in block capital letters.

Curiosity got the better of him after barely a minute had passed and Jess was soon tearing the wrapping off his gift. It was no surprise to find it really was a book inside, but it was nothing to read since every page was blank, all except for the very first one.

'Dear Jess, since you seem to like writing in margins so much, I thought maybe you would like a whole book to fill with your thoughts and ideas. Merry Christmas.'

Though she had tried to disguise her writing and had signed her message with a question mark and no name, Jess knew it had to be Rory who had bought him the journal. Nobody else would be so thoughtful or so nice to him. More than that, nobody else knew how he liked to scribble in margins.

Jess barely noticed Luke walking back in until he spoke.

"Couldn't wait until Christmas, huh?" he said, staring at the journal in Jess' hands.

"It's close enough." Jess shrugged. "Hey, you want me to work tomorrow?"

Luke frowned a little.

"Sure," he said. "Could always use an extra pair of hands on a Saturday, but you're not usually this eager to work, especially on weekends," he noted.

"I could use the money," said Jess, flipping the empty pages of his journal and thinking of what would be the best gift to give Rory in return.

Whatever it was, it was going to cost him, but it would be worth it, Jess was sure of that.


	9. KID - A Quiet Christmas Moment

9\. A Quiet Christmas Moment  
 _'Verse: Kids-verse  
_ _Timeline: Kids in America, between Chapters 17 & 18  
_ _Date: December 2005_

It wasn't easy trying to ensure that Paris didn't feel like the fifth wheel over Christmas. With Luke and Lorelai acting like the most loved up couple ever, there was no way Rory or Jess felt okay about leaving their 'sister' alone with them, which meant they had to keep her company. That was fine, most of the time, but once in a while, a young couple in love just wanted to be alone.

"Okay, we're headed over to see Sookie and Jackson," said Lorelai, pulling her scarf up around her neck a little more. "You guys sure you don't wanna come?"

"We're comfy here," said Rory, curling further into Jess' embrace on the couch, eyes on the TV still, though she smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"Paris? Any interest in taking a walk in the snow with us?" Lorelai asked her.

"Not to a house with screaming infants, if it's all the same to you," she said, side-eyeing her brother and her best friend, "but yeah, a walk might be nice. A little fresh air, a little _space_ and _freedom_ ," she said pointedly, smiling just a little as she got up from the armchair and went to grab her coat and boots.

"She is not subtle," said Lorelai, leaning over the back of the couch, "but she means well, I think."

Jess smirked. "Thanks for your help with that."

"No problem, kid. You enjoy your TV time now won't you?" she said with a wink.

Rory blushed crimson though nobody saw and eventually the door closed behind Luke, Lorelai, and Paris.

"Alone at last," said Jess, turning off the TV.

"I was watching that," said Rory indignantly.

"Are you serious?" he checked. "You wanna watch TV right now?"

"Well, kind of," she considered, before realising what he meant, "but actually, maybe not," she decided with a smile as she moved to kiss his lips. "Mmm, how is it that this feels so much more romantic under mistletoe," she said after a while.

"Is that what it is?" Jess checked, not looking convinced. "I thought it was the really long wait making it feel more like it's really worth it."

"Maybe it's that too," Rory considered, going in for another kiss.

The next time she pulled away, Jess almost fell on top of her, it was so unexpected.

"That wasn't a vote for any kind of abstinence, right?" she checked, frowning some.

"Does that sound like something I would suggest to you?"

"I hope not." Rory grinned. "Mom and Luke will probably be at Sookie's a long time and if Paris is as devoted to our happiness as I'd like to think she is..." she said with a look. "I hung mistletoe in my room too, you know?"

"I'm starting to think you're trying to seduce me, Miss Gilmore."

"Then I must be doing it right, Mr Mariano," she told him, slipping out of his arms and taking a hold of his hand to pull him towards her bedroom. "After all, Santa already brought me my presents, so I don't have to be a good girl anymore."

She glanced back at Jess, a little surprised to find him texting with his free hand.

"Sorry," he said, realising what that must look like, "I'm just texting Paris, giving her some ideas of places she might want to drop into on her walk."

"Good plan," said Rory turning to put her arms around his neck. "Are you done now?"

"Done." Jess nodded, tossing his cell on the kitchen table as Rory pulled him into her room and closed the door.


	10. BDA - Christmas Wishes

**A/N: I don't know if all my Lit readers actually know this 'verse because the fic was primarily Luke/Lorelai in nature and Rory & Jess weren't born for most of the story, but I figure you'll get the gist of what's going on here anyway... at least, I hope so! ;)**

10\. Christmas Wishes  
 _'Verse: Baby Daddy  
_ _Timeline: between main fic and epilogue  
_ _Date: December 1988_

"Are you really sure about this?" Lorelai checked, even as she backed out of the door. "I mean, if I'd known you already had Jess to take care of-"

"Lorelai, sweetheart, I am fine," William assured her for what had to be the fourteenth time in as many minutes. "I am quite capable of watching my grandchildren for an hour while you do your shopping and Lizzy and Jimmy are at their appointment. They're good kids, Lorelai, they never give me any trouble."

"Okay, well, thanks," she said, leaning down to kiss her four-year-old goodbye for now. "You be good for Grandpa William," she insisted. "No fighting with Jess."

"Never fight with Jess," said Rory definitely, shaking her head.

"Uh-huh. Okay." Lorelai nodded. "Well, just, be good," she added, blowing a final kiss as she left at last.

William ushered Rory into the house, encouraging her into the living room where she found her friend, sitting on the rug, staring up at the top of the Christmas tree.

"Jess!" she said happily, sitting down beside him. "Hi! Whatcha doing?"

"Wishing," he told her, eyes never leaving the top of the tree.

Rory frowned, looking from Jess to the star way up high and back again.

"You kids want some cookies and milk?" asked William from the door way.

"Yes, please!" Rory called to him. "Cookies, Jess!" she told him, poking his shoulder until he paid attention.

"Yes, please," he told his grandpa too before putting all his attention back on the star. "Wishing, real hard," he said then. "When you wish on a star, dreams come true."

"Oh." Rory nodded, like she totally understood now, except she didn't exactly. "What you wishing for?" she asked.

"Staying here," Jess told her, closing his eyes tight for a moment and then finally looking at her, his wishing presumably complete for now. "Mommy and Daddy wanna go New York. I wanna stay Stars Hollow."

"You _have_ to stay Stars Hollow," Rory insisted, lip wobbling at the very idea of Jess going away. "No leaving," she said definitely, shaking her head hard.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't do anything about it if his parents wanted to go. It meant he would have to go too, even if he didn't want to leave, and he really didn't, hence all the wishing.

"If I wish too, it help?" asked Rory, blinking fast and looking up at the star.

"Maybe," Jess said thoughtfully. "Wish together?"

"Wish _hard_ together," Rory agreed solemnly, reaching to take a hold of Jess' hand as they both turned to the tree and stared unblinking at the star. "I wish, I wish," she intoned, gripping Jess' hand so tight that he yelped and let go.

"Here we are," said William, returning to them then with a plate of cookies and glasses of milk on a tray for the kids. "Are you two okay?" he checked when two solemn faces stared up at him. "You're playing nicely, aren't you?"

"We were-" Rory began, but Jess poked her arm and shook his head 'no' the moment he had her attention.

"Secret," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you cookies, Grandpa," said Rory, smiling widely.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," William told her, looking from her to Jess and back.

Something was going on here, but it seemed he never would know quite what it was.


	11. AUM - Party Like It's Christmas

11\. Party Like It's Christmas  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
_ _Timeline: post-series  
_ _Date: December 2010_

Rory had thought going to a Christmas party with some friends from work would be fun. In theory, it seemed like a good idea. Hang out with people she already knew she got along with, have a few drinks, maybe dance a little. The problem was that all those perfectly nice colleagues of hers showed up at this particular event with all their perfectly nice partners, leaving Rory to feel like the seventh wheel.

It was how she had come to be sat in the kitchen of a stranger's apartment, reading the book she carried in her purse, usually for long bus rides or doctor's office waiting areas. It worked for parties where she wasn't having fun too, and should last her until her friends were ready to leave. The last thing Rory wanted was to walk home by herself on a cold, dark night in December on the streets of New York.

"You have really amazing concentration," said a voice.

Rory looked up fast, slamming her book shut at the same time... on her own thumb.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said the stranger, hands up in mock surrender as he tried not to laugh at Rory with her thumb in her mouth. "I just didn't think anybody could be that into a book, except for me," he considered. "So, you're not a party girl."

"I can be," said Rory, shifting on her stool a little when the stranger invited himself to sit down on the other side of the kitchen counter. "This one is a little coupley for me."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is true. Very tactful of my friends to bring me here when my girlfriend dumped me a week ago," he said, reaching for the nearest bottle further down the counter.

"Ouch," Rory sympathised. "Well, I'm not suffering that way but still..."

"Dickens was more appealing than socialising?" he finished for her, peering at the book under her arm, before he went back to pouring himself a scotch. "Good choice. Where'd you even find a book in this place?"

"My purse," she said, wincing even as she admitted it. "Yes, I am a weirdo."

"Not what I was thinking." He shook his head, grabbing another glass and offering her a shot which she nodded her head to accept. "Actually, I was thinking the only thing more attractive than a woman reading at a party, is a woman who brings her own book to a party," he said, shoving the glass across the counter into Rory's hand.

"Are you always this forward with women you don't know?" she said, a little amused, a little intrigued, hating that she was blushing but knowing she definitely was.

"Actually, not usually. Must be the magic of Christmas," he said, smirking some.

"Yes, that must be it." Rory giggled, drinking as he did the same. "You have a name?"

"Jess Mariano," he told her. "Publisher, classic punk fan, hater of lame parties."

"Rory Gilmore," she replied. "Journalist, coffee addict, book aficionado... although I probably could've tagged onto the last two things you said also."

"Huh." Jess nodded, reaching for the bottle to pour more scotch. "How many books?"

"Are you kidding? I lost count before I even got out of high school."

"You too? Well, so long as there's two of us _that_ addicted to the written word."

"Should keep us from getting lonely." Rory smiled, holding out her glass for more.

"Rory, there you are," said her friend, Julie, appearing at the door. "We're on the move. You ready to go?"

"Oh," she said, looking at Jess and then back again. "It's fine, I'll get a cab later."

"You sure?" Julie checked.

"Yes, very sure," Rory confirmed, smiling at Jess. "This party finally got interesting."


	12. CAN - First Christmas Together

12\. First Christmas Together  
 _'Verse: canon  
_ _Timeline: Season 3  
_ _Date: December 2002_

"Hey," said Jess as he stepped in beside Rory by the shop window.

"Hi," she replied, happily accepting the kiss he moved in to give her. "I thought you were working all day?"

"I was. I am," he confirmed. "I just saw you out here and... well, it's Christmas in a couple of days," he said, shifting in place.

"I heard that." Rory smiled, amused by his odd behaviour. "So...?"

"So," Jess echoed, holding out a wrapped package to her.

"A present, for me?"

"It is traditional."

"Yes, but you're not, usually," Rory noted, staring at the small box wrapped up in brown paper rather than anything colourful and fancy. "This is... unexpected."

"Is this your way of telling me you didn't get me anything?" asked Jess, one eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place.

"No, I did," Rory assured him. "Your gift is at home. Of course, if I'd known we were doing this today, I'd have brought it with me. You surprised me is all."

Jess nodded, hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he hovered there, seemingly not knowing what else to say or do now he had handed over the gift.

"You wanna open that?" he said eventually.

"Oh, well, it's not officially Christmas yet," said Rory, "but I can, if you want," she added when she saw the look on his face.

Tearing into the paper, Rory wasn't sure what to expect. If Jess got her anything, and she hadn't been altogether sure that he would, she had kind of thought it would be a book or maybe a CD. This almost looked like it could be something really special. It was probably why Rory's hand was shaking as she prised the lid off the small box.

"Wow," she said as she caught sight of what lay inside. "Jess, this is-"

"It's not much" he told her fast. "Not expensive or fancy, I just... I don't know I guess I saw it and thought of you, so-"

It was as far as he got before Rory's hand went around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough for her to kiss. Honestly, he was so stunned he barely got a chance to respond or even enjoy it much before the moment was over.

"Okay," he said, trying to breathe. "So, you like the necklace?" he checked, smirking.

"I love the necklace," Rory promised him, her hand at his cheek. "How do you always manage to surprise me?"

"It's a gift." Jess shrugged, smirk turning into a smile. "Well, I should get back to work before Luke sends out a search party."

Rory nodded in understanding, planting one more kiss on Jess' lips before letting him get away. He wondered what the frown was about when they finally parted.

"What?" he asked, putting off leaving for a moment and trying to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just... well, now I have to rethink your present. It really doesn't measure up to this," she said, gesturing with the necklace in the box.

"Rory, trust me," said Jess, reaching to pull her closer again. "Whatever you got for me will be fine. I already got what I wanted for Christmas anyway," he promised, turning the tables on her by kissing her before she was ready this time.

The next moment he was hurrying back to the diner. He left a stunned, but very happy Rory in his wake.


	13. AU2 - Warming Up for Christmas

**A/N: Anyone remember the start of this one from last year's Advent Calendar? Two words - ice skating, or maybe another two words - turn right ;)**

13\. Warming Up for Christmas  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
_ _Timeline: post-series - sequel to 'Christmas in a Winter Wonderland' (LAC'17 #22)  
_ _Date: December 2009_

There had to be something in it. After the first day when she needed help getting off the rink because her skating skills were pretty much zero, Jess hadn't really expected to see Rory again. Sure, she had seemed pretty okay with him holding onto her and escorting her around and around the ice for a good while, but eventually she said she had to go and he helped her to the exit, telling her it was nice to meet her and wishing her a Merry Christmas. He had moments with women before in this job but nothing much ever came of them, which was why he found it strange that Rory kept on coming back to the rink, pretty much every day for a week.

She never did get back on the ice, just stood by the barriers and watched, with a cup clutched between gloved hands. It was likely she just enjoyed watching others show off their skills or lack of same, but after seeing her there so many times, Jess just couldn't resist checking in, seeing if maybe she really was hanging around for him.

"Hi," he said, skating to a halt right in front of her.

"Oh, hi," she said, face turning a pretty pink that didn't seem to be caused solely by the cold. "Jess, right?"

"Right." He nodded. "Nice to see you, Rory."

"Nice to see you," she agreed, before falling silent a moment, seemingly gathering her courage or similar. "So, I've been here a few times, wondering if I'd see you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I just thought with this job, all the being on your feet and out in the cold and stuff, maybe when you get a break or something, you would want to get a cup of coffee?"

Jess tilted his head as he stared at her, trying to see her face that she was now mostly hiding behind her hair. It sounded a lot like she was asking him out, which was fairly progressive. Jess could count on one hand the number of women who had actually done that with him. He liked it.

"I'm done here in a half hour," he said, smiling when he succeeded in getting her full attention back. "I'm not big on coffee, but they make really great hot chocolate at the stand over there," he said gesturing. "That work for you?"

"It really does." Rory nodded. "So, I'll meet you over there? I'll be the one turning blue from cold," she added, rolling her eyes.

Jess opened his mouth to make some comment about being able to warm her up if she wanted but he was pretty sure anything he said was going to sound way more suggestive than it ought to in the circumstances.

"I'll see you there," he said instead. "And if I can get away faster, for you, I will."

That seemed to make Rory smile all the wider, the blush returning to her cheeks as she leaned closer over the barrier. Jess had this weird urge to pull her even closer, but he didn't dare. Seeing her shaking, he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck without a word. He watched her snuggle into it and smile once more time.

"Thank you," she said softly, "but won't you be cold without it?"

"Not really feeling any cold," he told her, smiling back. "Hot chocolate, twenty minutes, tops," he promised her.

"I'll be waiting," she replied, nodding her head, watching his skate away for now. "So worth freezing for," she said to herself, suddenly realising maybe she wasn't feeling the cold quite so much anymore either.


	14. SNA - The New Gilmore Family Christmas

14\. The New Gilmore Family Christmas  
 _'Verse: Snapshots  
_ _Timeline: post-fic  
_ _Date: December 2022_

"You see that, Ricky? That's our really special Christmas tree," said Rory, bouncing her youngest son in her arms. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's not bad," said Jess as he wandered in from the kitchen, "but if we're talking really beautiful..." he said, smirking as he wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Ricky practically bent over backwards to see what was happening and Jess laughed at the expression on his face.

"You missing out, kid?" he said, lifting the eight-month-old from Rory's arms and pretending to throw him high in the air. "I guess Christmas doesn't mean a whole lot to you yet, huh?"

"He's smart enough to know it's a special time of year," Rory said definitely.

"Maybe," Jess considered. "I know somebody who definitely knows what a great time of year it is," he said then, glancing down at Jake.

The five-year-old was lying down on the rug, right by the tree, scribbling furiously on a large piece of paper. His letter to Santa was being redrafted for what seemed to be the sixth time at least, but he was determined to get it right.

"You know if you don't get that thing finished soon, Santa isn't going to have time to shop for those gifts," said Rory, kneeling down by her older son.

"Santa doesn't shop for gifts, Mommy." Jake rolled his eyes. "He makes them."

"Oh, I stand corrected," she said, smiling up at Jess.

"Mommy gets confused sometimes," said Jess, unable to help but laugh when Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "And sometimes I wonder who are the kids and who are the adults in this family," he added, giving her the same gesture back, until suddenly Ricky's hand was completely in his face. "Thank you for that," he told his baby son, bouncing him around until he giggled.

"What should I put on my letter for Ricky?" Jake asked then, flipping onto his back to stare up wide-eyed at his parents. "He can't write his own letter, so I should write for him, right?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jakey." Jess nodded. "So, what'll it be for Christmas, kid?" he asked Ricky, who didn't answer at all, of course.

"I think Ricky would love some building blocks, and maybe some new clothes. Also, his own teddy bear, so he leaves yours alone, Jake," said Rory with a smile.

"Okay." Her son nodded, going back to his letter.

"Well played." Jess smirked as Rory stood up by him again, knowing she had just listed everything they had already bought and stashed away for Ricky this Christmas. "We doing as well for him?" he whispered, peering down at the letter Jake was still furiously working on.

"Between the whole family, I think we have all bases covered," she told him, nodding her head. "We make a pretty good team, Mr Gilmore."

"We make a pretty good family, Mrs Gilmore," he replied, stealing another kiss.

Ricky wriggled to be put down then and Jess let him have his way. He crawled towards his brother and sat down beside him. Jake absently patted him on the head, telling him about the letter he was writing to Santa. Rory watched the two of them from her husband's embrace and smiled. There really was no denying, they were a pretty good family, and she couldn't love her Gilmore guys more if she tried.


	15. AUM - Christmas Presence

15\. Christmas Presence  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
_ _Timeline: post-series  
_ _Date: December 2010_

Jess had barely been in the apartment ten minutes when someone started pounding on the door. He didn't think it was too much to ask to want to shower, eat, and sleep after a long day, but apparently somebody disagreed. Yanking open the door, he didn't even realise he still had his shirt half unbuttoned until the woman on the other side stared.

"Wow," she said, blinking fast then shook her head. "Merry Christmas."

It was Jess' turn to look bemused then as the stranger thrust a package into his hands. "Do I know you?" he checked, already knowing he would like to, but that wasn't the point. "I mean, a Christmas present...?"

"Oh, sorry, no," she said, pushing her hair back off her face. "I'm Rory. I just moved in across the hall," she explained, gesturing behind her to the door marked 20. "The delivery guy came in with me. He actually helped me bring a few boxes up, so I said I'd take the package for you, neighbour," she said, smiling wide.

"Huh," said Jess, nodding his head. "I'm Jess, by the way," he told her, putting the box down on the chair by the door and extending a hand.

"I know," she said, shaking said hand. "It was written on the package."

"Right, obviously." Jess rolled his eyes. "It's been kind of a long day."

"For me too," Rory admitted. "I was exhausted from all the moving a couple of hours ago but, I don't know, maybe it's the whole moving to the city thing, but I suddenly feel so alive and awake. Is that weird?"

"Probably not," Jess considered. "Where'd you move here from?"

"Stars Hollow. It's a small town in Connecticut that you definitely would never have heard of," she said absently, eyes now looking past Jess and further into his apartment.

He was about to ask what the hell her problem was when suddenly he followed her gaze and realised what had her attention. When he glanced back at Rory, it was a little strange for Jess to realise she was looking at his bookshelves like she wanted to take them to bed or something.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, deliberately cutting into her line of vision.

"Oh, sorry... _again_." Rory shook her head. "I was... You have a lot of books."

"I have some," he considered. "A lot is pushing it."

"Maybe," she replied, smiling widely as she moved back across the hall to her own door. "I guess a lot would be more like this?" she suggested, opening the door and gesturing for Jess to come look inside, which he duly did.

A low whistle escaped his lips as he surveyed the scene. There were at least ten boxes piled on one side of the room, all labelled 'Books' plus a couple of piles of volumes stacked up by a shelf that would never hold them all.

"My mom was joking that in an apartment this small there wouldn't be room for a Christmas tree or anything," said Rory, smiling still, "but Luke, my step-dad, he told her if anything was going to crowd out the tree, it'd be the books."

"He probably wasn't wrong." Jess nodded. "I'm impressed."

"By a girl with a book addiction?"

"By a woman this dedicated to good literature," he replied, picking up the nearest book and reading the spine. "So, Rory, how about I pay you back for taking in my delivery by buying you a drink?"

She was smiling when he looked up again, and thankfully, nodding her head in agreement. Maybe she really was going to bring Jess a Merry Christmas after all.


	16. CAN - A Christmas Visit

16\. A Christmas Visit  
 _'Verse: canon  
_ _Timeline: post-series  
_ _Date: December 2007_

They had talked a couple of times since that fateful day at Truncheon where Rory almost destroyed their friendship entirely. She got her chance to apologise and Jess said he forgave her, and yet, they hadn't seen each other since then.

When she last talked to Luke and asked if Jess had plans to come to the Hollow for Christmas, he said no but wouldn't tell her why. Rory had a horrible feeling it was mostly to do with her and she just couldn't stand it. That was why she took a detour on her way home for the holidays from the latest leg of the Obama campaign trail.

On buzzing at the door, she got a real surprise when a stranger answered, even though the law of averages said it was most likely to be someone other than Jess. They let her in, apparently recognising her name, and by the time Rory got into Truncheon proper, Jess was waiting to greet her.

"Hey," he said, barely smiling as she entered the room.

"Hi," she replied, with a brief and pointless wave. "It's been a while."

"It has." He nodded, shifting awkwardly in place. "You doing okay?"

"I am. You?"

"Sure."

It was all so stunted and stilted, Rory just couldn't stand it. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, done with the laconic conversation already. This needed fixing and it needed to be right now.

"Jess, I'm sorry," she said at last. "I know I already told you that once and you did say you understood and we were fine, but we're not. I know we're not," she insisted. "If we were, I'm pretty sure you would be in Stars Hollow right now, or at least on your way there, to spend Christmas with Luke and my mom."

"You think I didn't go because of you?"

"Are you really going to tell me there's another reason?"

Rory stared at Jess, daring him to try it. She knew he couldn't, and since she believed he would never lie to her, he wouldn't pretend either. In the end, Jess didn't say anything, just sighed almost as heavily as she had before and shook his head.

"Jess, please," she said then, daring to move a couple of steps closer. "You and me, we were always friends, even after everything, and then I screwed up, and I know I was wrong, but I'd like for us to be friends again, somehow. Can we please?" she urged him. "I mean, it is Christmas. Isn't that a really good time for a fresh start?"

Jess smirked at that. "You're gonna use Christmas as a reason for us to be friends?

"If it works." Rory shrugged, smiling back at him. "I just want everything to be better, Jess. I really, really miss having you in my life"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head, "I guess I kind of miss you too."

That made Rory's smile grow ever wider.

"So, if you really forgive me and you really want us to be friends again, you'll come home for Christmas, right?"

"You do realise you're referring to Stars Hollow as my home in this, right?" said Jess, making a face.

"You wanna try telling me I'm wrong?" Rory challenged him.

Jess sighed and shook his head one more time. "Give me ten minutes to throw my stuff in a bag, then we'll head home."


	17. OUA - Once Upon A Christmas

**A/N: Not sure too many people read 'Once Upon A Gilmore' but I couldn't resist the opportunity for a fairytale Christmas ;)**

17\. Once Upon A Christmas  
 _'Verse: Once Upon A Gilmore  
_ _Timeline: post-fic_

"And here was me thinking you were going to be there to protect me at my first Royal Christmas Ball," said Jess, trying to look annoyed but only managing a smirk as he found Rory alone on the balcony of their bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to reach for his hand and pulling him to stand beside her. "I wasn't feeling so great so I came to lie down for a while, but then I realised what was happening," she said, smiling wide at the view once more.

"I would never tell your mom this," Jess whispered, putting his arms around his wife from behind and pulling her close, "but for all the amazing ice-related stuff she can do, nothing beats nature."

"Can't argue with that." Rory smiled, leaning into his embrace as they watched the snow fall, turning the entire kingdom white and even more beautiful than usual. "Nature is kind of amazing. Even magic can't outdo it. It can achieve anything."

Jess started to wonder if Rory was still talking about weather at this point. There was a strange tone in her voice and when he pulled her around to face him, there was a look on her face like he had never seen before too.

"Rory?" he said, meeting her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said definitely, shaking her head. "Everything's right," she promised him, as she held his face in her hands. "Jess, I wasn't going to tell you yet. It was going to be kind of a Christmas present, or at least a surprise, I guess."

The clock chimed midnight right then, just as if it had been planned, and Jess smiled.

"You got your wish," he told her. "It's Christmas now. What's the surprise?"

Rory laughed, startling him a little, but not as much as when she finally spoke again.

"I'm pregnant." she admitted at last. "By the summer, we'll have a baby of our own."

Jess felt his eyes go so wide, he was almost sure they were going to roll clean out of his head. He was going to be a father, which was a lot to take in, on top of already being made a prince in the last few months.

"Jess?" she prompted, worry marring her brow.

"I'm okay," he promised her, hating to see her at all scared. "I swear, I'm happy about this, I just... I'm a little shocked, I guess."

"It came as a surprise to me too." Rory nodded. "But this is how it's supposed to be, right? Fall in love, get married, make a family, live happily ever after?"

"So they tell me." Jess nodded. "I can't believe how my life has changed in the last year, and all because of you," he told her, fingers running through her hair.

"Not just because of me," she reminded him. "You were pretty amazing before I ever came along, Jess. You were a prince long before marrying me gave you the title. I loved you before, I love you now, and I'll love you forever."

The sound of her sweet declaration and promise was almost too much to take, he just had to be kissing her then. Rory made Jess happier than he ever knew he could be, and it wasn't the money or the castle or anything like that, they were all mere side effects. He loved her because she was the other half of him, as he was for her, and now they were having a baby too. It didn't get much better than that.

"I love you too, Rory," he promised her, his forehead resting against her own, "both of you. Merry Christmas, Princess."

"Merry Christmas, Prince," she echoed back as he pulled her into another sweet kiss, and the snow continued to fall softly over all their happy kingdom.


	18. RUN - A Diamond Christmas

**A/N: We're into the final week of the Advent Calendar already, how on earth has that even happened?! Ah well, time does always seem to go so fast lately. Anywho, pretty sure this is the first Runaways-'verse fic that I've written that actually takes place within The Runaways itself since the whole thing began...**

18\. A Diamond Christmas  
 _'Verse: Runaways-verse  
_ _Timeline: The Runaways  
_ _Date: December 2004_

"You gonna stare at that thing all night?" asked Jess as he joined Rory in bed, her eyes fixed on her engagement ring still.

"Yes, probably," she said, grinning wide. "I can't think of a better way to spend my time right now."

"C'mere, I'll educate you," he told her, pulling her close and kissing her soundly.

There was no way they were going to be doing very much more than that in Rory's too small bed and six months of her pregnant belly between them, but that was okay.

"Mmm, that is a nice way to spend time," she said after a minute, "but I still love my ring too," she said, flashing the tiny diamond in Jess' face.

Not that he could see much in the dim light, but then he didn't need to. He knew that engagement ring well enough. He had been staring at it in its velvet lined box for days, feeling happy and nervous and a hundred other things until Rory finally got her hands on her Christmas gift and looked positively giddy at the prospect of wearing it.

"It's been such a great Christmas," she said, sighing happily as she curled into her fiancé's arms. "We're going to have a lot of these, you know?"

"I guess so." Jess nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Next year, Christmas with a nine-month-old. That's a weird thought."

"Kind of is," Rory admitted, "but nice too. I mean, I know this isn't quite how I planned for my life to go, and being a mom so young still freaks me out a little bit, but days like today... I don't know, I just feel so good about our future, Jess."

"I gotta admit, today really was a good day," he told her, staring at the ceiling as shadows from the past danced behind his eyes. "I had too many Christmases in crappy apartments with Liz either drunk or high, her latest flame yelling about something, freezing my ass off because nobody paid the bill that month," he said, shaking his head. "I never even thought this whole family Christmas thing could be for me, or that I could fit into it. Just goes to show how things change, I guess."

It was only when Jess heard the sniffling sound coming out of Rory that he realised maybe he should shut up already.

"Geez, Ror, I'm sorry," he said, moving so he could see her face. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she promised him, swiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm okay, it's just hormones and stuff. Also, I'm just really, really happy that you get to make good Christmas memories now, and that I get to be a part of them," she said, smiling bravely.

"You're the best part of them," Jess promised her, his hand at her cheek, thumb wiping away one last tear. "You and this kid we're having, you guys are my life, and the best gifts I could get for Christmas or anytime," he swore. "Although, half a diner is also a pretty good gift," he admitted with a smirk, glad to see and hear Rory laugh too.

"That is a very good gift," she agreed, nodding her head. "It's been an amazing Christmas, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jess agreed, kissing her lips, "and here's to a whole lot more."

"Oh yeah." Rory smiled, kissing him back, then giggling as Jess pulled the covers over both their heads.


	19. AUM - Christmas Cousins-in-Law

19\. Christmas Cousins-in-Law  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
_ _Timeline: pre-series  
_ _Date: December 1999_

Rory was pretty sure she had never seen her mother so excited about anything as her own wedding day, and honestly, Rory was pretty happy about the whole thing too. It wasn't every fifteen-year-old girls dream to have her life drastically altered by the appearance of a step-father into the picture, but Luke was the nicest guy in the world, stepping up to the plate when needed for the past four years, loving Lorelai and Rory as much as any man could love a family. Today, on Christmas Eve, he was becoming part of the Gilmore girls' lives in a permanent way and that was just fine by Rory. Of course, she was a little cautious when it came to mingling with all of Luke's real family members at the reception...

"I just want to give you both a general apology for anything terrible that any member of my family does or says while they're here," said Luke, already looking pained.

"Luke, I'm sure it'll be fine," Lorelai insisted. "They seem okay so far."

"Yeah, well, wait until they start drinking and dancing, and then when they remember the last time they all saw each other and start fighting," he said, rolling his eyes. "The only decent people in the Danes clan were my parents and with them gone, all that's left is kind of a disaster waiting to happen."

Rory smiled, biting her lip so she didn't laugh. It made her nervous to know these people were technically related to her too now. Some of them were getting pretty tipsy already, and many seemed kind of loud. Case in point was Luke's sister, Liz, who came rushing over right at that moment, flinging herself first at Luke and then an unsuspecting Lorelai.

"Wow," said Rory, getting out of the way fast, before she was next.

"She's kind of intense," said a voice, and Rory jumped as she turned to find a boy her own age stood right behind her. "Hey, I'm Jess."

"Rory... is my name," she said, stammering a little. "I, uh... I'm Lorelai's daughter."

"Luke's my uncle," he explained, smiling as his eyes looked her over.

"I guess he's my step-father now, so that makes us... cousins-in-law?"

"Technically, I guess." Jess nodded, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shifted awkwardly in place for a minute.

"Hey, kid," said Liz, all the adults' eyes suddenly on the teens. "Don't just stand there, ask the pretty girl to dance."

Jess rolled his eyes and Rory felt just a little insulted. She knew she was blushing and she hated that too.

"It's fine," she insisted, folding her arms across her chest. "He doesn't have to."

"But he wants to," said Liz, grinning too much. "I can tell."

"Maybe he would if you'd go someplace else," Jess grumbled.

"Ooh, excuse us, we're being embarrassing," said Liz, laughing as she turned away from the kids and made a big fuss about Lorelai's dress instead.

"So," said Jess, glancing at Rory. "You wanna dance?"

"Maybe," she said, smiling some. "Unless you're only asking because your mom-"

"I'm really not," he promised, holding out his hand.

"Fine," she agreed, placing her hand in his and following him onto the dancefloor. "I guess it's okay, since we're not really cousins."

"Thank God for that," said Jess, as he put his arms around the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life and realised he's be okay with never letting go.


	20. KID - Like Kids At Christmas

20\. Like Kids At Christmas  
 _'Verse: Kids-verse  
_ _Timeline: post-Kids in America  
_ _Date: December 2004_

"If I'd known that was going to happen, I never would've let you talk me into this party," said Jess, making a face.

"Ssh!" Rory told him, smacking him in the shoulder. "I think it's cute," she said, grinning at the scene in the next room.

"She's not your sister," Jess reminded her, ducking back into the kitchenette. "It's disturbing seeing her suck face with a guy like that."

"You make it sound like Doyle is just some random person." Rory rolled her eyes as she followed him, picking up a dishtowel to wipe what he washed. "They have been dating a while now and he makes Paris so happy."

"And I'm happy for her," her boyfriend said definitely. "I just don't need to see that."

"Prude," Rory teased him.

Jess' eyes got wider. "Now, when they're gone, I'm just going to have to prove to you that that's not true."

"Something to look forward to." Rory grinned at him and leaned in to kiss his lips. "Seriously though, this party was a really great idea. The ones on campus are fine, but everybody needs some place else to go sometimes. I love being the girl with the working boyfriend that has a place of his own."

"Oh, so you're just using me for my apartment?" he said smirking hard.

"Yes, that is it." Rory dead-panned. "It's all about your apartment... and your book collection," she added after a moment's pause.

"That all?" Jess checked, pinning her against the counter.

"Maybe one other thing," she told him, blushing even as she suggested it and Jess kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Really? Where food is prepared?" asked Paris from the doorway.

"It's my apartment, sis," Jess told her, pulling away from his girlfriend. "Besides, after what I just had to see you doing out there, you can't exactly comment."

"Touché," she said, smiling more than she meant to. "Doyle is just using your bathroom and then we'll go. Pretty good Christmas party, brother," she told Jess then as Rory moved out from between them and stacked the dishes on the shelf.

"Yeah, well. It was invite you two and your friends here or come back to Yale. I don't know, that still feels weird after the whole dropping out thing."

"You made the right choice for you," Paris reminded him. "I personally can't imagine wanting to do something so heinous as leave college early, but it's been pointed out to me that people can have different opinions and still love each other."

"So they tell me," Jess agreed, nodding his head just as Doyle joined them. "I'll see you guys in the Hollow, right?"

"We'll be there." Paris smiled. "See you later, Rory!" she called to her friend as she and Doyle finally left.

"And then there were two," said Rory herself as she came up behind Jess and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"C'mere," he said, pulling her around in front of him, his eyes drifting up until hers followed and spotted the mistletoe taped above the doorway.

"Hmm, remind me again what that's for?" said Rory, smiling widely.

Jess pulled her into his arms and did exactly that.


	21. RUN - Christmas Traditions

21\. Christmas Traditions  
 _'Verse: Runaways-verse  
_ _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
_ _Date: December 2018_

"We have the best kids," said Rory, smiling happily as she watched them from the kitchen doorway.

"I really agree," Jess assured her as he dried his hands from washing the dishes and rolled his sleeves back down, "but you choose now to notice? I can hear them squabbling from here."

"Yes, there is squabbling" Rory admitted as her husband came to join her observing the scene in the living room, "but nothing bad, and look at them in there. Twelve and fourteen, way too old to believe in Santa, at that awkward age when siblings don't usually get along, so I'm told, and Jack is a teenager, which I always thought meant locked in the bedroom, music blaring, only grunting out answers when absolutely necessary," she rattled out. "But look at them. They still love each other. They still want to be part of family things like putting the ornaments on the Christmas tree and baking cookies with you. It just makes me happy," she said, smiling widely.

"Happy, huh?" said Jess, tilting his head as he looked at her, then reaching out to brush a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, happy," she told him, smiling yet. "They're so cute."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Jack called to them without looking.

"Jack really has a problem with being called cute," Tori added, giggling some. "Personally, I'm okay with it."

"Pretty sure the cutest kids let their parents get a chance to help decorate the tree," said Jess as he moved further into the room and Rory went with him.

Tori dutifully handed the nearest box of ornaments to her parents and moved over a little so they got their chance to join in with the tree decorating. It wasn't long before a branch could barely be seen for all the ornaments and Tori made a sad sound.

"What's wrong with you?" her brother asked.

"We didn't put on this one," she said, turning the ornament over in her hand. "It was... I remember it was Mrs R's favourite," she said, lip wobbling just a little.

"Then that one is definitely going on," said Jess, looking over the tree and picking out some generic, fairly plain ornament that nobody would care too much about that was sat front and centre of the tree. He carefully hung it on a branch in the back and then nodded for Tori to put Mrs R's favourite in its place.

"I think that looks perfect," said Rory, putting her arm around Tori and kissing the top of her head.

"I think so too," she agreed, hugging her mother. "She'd want us to have a happy Christmas. She always wanted that."

"Yes, she did," Rory agreed.

"She was the best old lady ever," said Jack, smirking the way his father always did.

Nobody admonished him for the joke, they had made it in Mrs R's presence often enough over the years and she always found it funny. Besides, the sentiment was true.

"She really was the best grandma," said Jess softly, clearing his throat in the next moment and painting on a smile as he found his family all staring at him. "And you just happen to be the best wife and kids in the world too, so I guess I've been pretty lucky all around," he told them, with tears in his eyes.

Nobody mentioned it, they just moved into a group hug and admired their Christmas tree together.


	22. AUC - Californian Christmas

22\. Californian Christmas  
 _'Verse: AU canon  
_ _Timeline: three years post-series  
_ _Date: December 2010_

"Damnit!"

Jess was just locking up at Dante's when he turned at the sound of a female voice cursing and immediately went to assist its owner. It seemed as if the strap on her purse had snapped, tipping the contents all over the boardwalk. Crouching down beside her, he gathered up what he could and handed it back to her with a winning smile.

"Thanks," she said, smiling back. "I don't even know what happened, except this bag is old, I guess," she considered. "Maybe Santa will bring me a new one," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Could happen, I guess." Jess nodded, feeling more than a little dazzled by her amazing blue eyes. He watched her stand and moved to follow before spotting one last spilled item on the ground. Grabbing it, he rose to hand it to her, catching sight of the name on the envelope as he did so - Rory Gilmore.

"Thanks. Wouldn't want to lose this," she muttered, stuffing it back into his bag. "Two days before Christmas and what does the mail bring?" she asked Jess, though he assumed it was a rhetorical question. "Confirmation of my divorce. Merry Christmas, Rory, you're free of the cheating asshole," she said, sighing heavily. "I should've known the kind of day I was going to have when it started with that."

"I'm sorry." Jess frowned, unsure what else to say. "Everything else that's coming into my head right now is clichés," he realised aloud. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life. You're better off without someone who would treat you that way, etc."

"Yup, heard all of those." Rory smiled. "But thanks anyway. I just... I don't know, I changed my whole life around for Logan, moved away from everyone and everything I knew to build a new life here, and then... Well, now it's over, and here I am, in California, by myself for Christmas. My family all have their own plans so there's no point in flying home, but even after three years all this sun and heat feels so wrong, you know? Well, actually, I guess you don't know if you're from here."

"New York," said Jess, smiling when she looked surprised. "Yup, East coast boy originally. I've been here a few years now, but I gotta admit, I still miss the snow in winter too. It's just not Christmas unless you can't feel your toes."

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed, grinning wider. "God, I miss New England winters. Actually, I just miss real seasons and people who know what they are," she said, hoisting her busted bag higher in her arms. "You ever just feel like you really screwed up your life, uh... Wow, I don't even know your name," she realised then, almost laughing at how dumb that was.

"Jess Mariano," he said, offering a hand for her to shake.

The moment she made an attempt, her bag started to spill again and Jess dove to pick up what fell. The divorce envelope was in the pile again and he almost felt bad about it, even though it was obviously not his fault.

"Hey, you think maybe a drink would make you feel better?" asked Jess, trying to meet Rory's eyes even as they began to water. "There's a bar two streets away, I know the owner, or if you're not an alcohol lover, there's a coffee place-"

"Coffee," said Rory definitely. "I would really, _really_ love a good cup of coffee right now, and I probably got a little too intense about a drink, right?"

"You're fine," Jess assured her. "Okay, coffee it is," he said, leading the way, happier than he could really explain that Rory was following without question.


	23. AU2 - Our Christmas Tree

23\. Our Christmas Tree  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
_ _Timeline: post-series - sequel to 'O Christmas Tree' (LAC'17 #1)  
_ _Date: December 2009_

"Seriously, how did we not learn our lesson from last year?" asked Jess as he man-handled the Christmas tree into the corner of the apartment. "That is insane," he declared, stepping back to see the poor tree squashed horribly into the too small space.

"It'll be fine," Rory assured him, stepping up beside him with a box of ornaments in her arms. "And really, how could we not have one after the way we met?" she said, leaning in to kiss Jess' cheek.

He couldn't argue with her and they both knew it. Jess was only grateful he didn't need to work at the Christmas tree lot this year, out in the cold and quite often the dark too, then finding needles in his clothes, hair, and everywhere else forever more. Of course, he never would regret having the job last year. As Rory rightly said, it was how they met, how they came to be here now, living together, completely in love.

"What?" asked Rory as she caught Jess grinning at her for no apparent reason.

"Nothing," he told her, shaking his head. "I was just remembering how I got paid for hauling the tree in here last year," he said with a wicked smirk.

"I still can't believe I just kissed you like that." Rory shook her head, one hand covering her face a moment as she blushed terribly. "I know I blamed the mistletoe, but honestly? You were just so charming and cute and, yes, I know, I'm setting feminism back a decade or two just saying this, but seeing you being all manly with the tree carrying and everything, it was... attractive," she said, looking intently at the decorations rather than her boyfriend.

"Well," said Jess, moving to take the box from her hands and put it aside, "you were definitely the most beautiful woman who came to the lot, and the smartest actually, tree size estimations notwithstanding," he said, smirking as he pulled her into his arms. "And for what it's worth, I actually think you did great things for feminism, you know, making the first move and everything?"

"Really?" Rory smiled, putting her arms up around his neck. "Well, I'm not sorry that I did, or that I dropped by the book store two days later and asked you out for coffee," she said, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

"It's a good thing I like forward-thinking, outspoken women, isn't it?" said Jess, holding her close.

"And it's a good thing I like manly, tree-carrying, book devouring men, I guess," Rory replied, her forehead pressed against Jess' own. "So, are we going to decorate this monster tree now?"

"We could," Jess considered, glancing briefly at said tree before meeting her gaze again. "Or we could do it later."

"Later?"

"Later." Jess nodded, moving in to kiss her.

Rory didn't feel the need to argue at all as she got lost in the moment, sure she was seeing bright lights and stars even though the decorations were all still in the boxes yet. When her feet left the ground, she gasped with surprise, breaking their kiss.

"What?" said Jess, smirking at her expression. "You're way easier to handle than a tree," he told her, shrugging his shoulders.

Rory laughed as he carried her to their bedroom and they closed the door on the world for a while.


	24. CAN - This Is Christmas

**A/N: Well, here we are, folks, at the end of the second Literati Advent Calendar. Thanks for all the reviews throughout, and a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you, as is appropriate. Catch you in 2019! :)**

24\. This Is Christmas  
 _'Verse: canon  
_ _Timeline: post-A Year in the Life - sequel to 'Christmas Kisses' (LAC '17 #24)  
_ _Date: December 2018_

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, you know that, right?"

"If she wasn't my daughter, I think I'd be jealous," said Rory, leaning in the doorway and watching Jess and Ella with a smile on her lips.

"You see Mommy over there?" he asked the little girl, pointing for her to look. "Now, she is the most beautiful _woman_ in the whole world, and if she doesn't know that by now, then I am clearly failing at making at clear, and that would make me a fool."

"You are definitely not a fool," Rory assured him as she came to join them on the couch. "And you are definitely beautiful, baby girl," she told Ella, lifting her daughter out of Jess' lap and into her own. "Grandma Lorelai is really good with the sewing machine still."

"Pretty dress." Ella nodded solemnly. "Mommy pretty," she said grinning up at her.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Rory, hugging her daughter close.

Ella was happy to cuddle for a minute, but then she wanted down off the couch. After all, she had been given a lot of toys to play with today, as well as clothes and candy and just about everything else a little girl could want. Understandably, she wanted to be playing, especially now everyody else had gone home and she didn't have to share.

"It has been a great day," said Rory, leaning closer to Jess, "but I am exhausted."

"We were up pretty early," he agreed, "and having everybody here all at once?" he said, shaking his head. "Never again. Next year I vote Luke and Lorelai play host."

"Amen." Rory nodded before letting her head drop onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "I guess we should put Ella to bed soon. Pretty sure eighteen-month olds shouldn't be up past ten anyway."

"It's Christmas," Jess reminded her, his arm around her back as he kissed her temple. "She can sleep in tomorrow, and then so could we," he suggested.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good plan." Rory sighed, snuggling closer. "Jess?" she said after a while, glancing up to find his eyes closed. "Jess?" she tried again, poking him.

"Yeah?"

"There's a Christmas gift you didn't open yet," she told him, watching as one of his eyes popped open. "It's from me and Ella," she said, shifting away from him a moment to retrieve a small and very flat looking package tied with a ribbon. "I didn't get a chance to give it to you before everyone else showed up and then... well, I wanted it to be just the three of us," she explained, handing over the gift at last.

Jess looked understandably confused as he pulled off the ribbon and realised it was a fairly fat envelope in his hands. He opened it up and pulled out the papers, the top one of which had one of Ella's artworks on it - a multicoloured scribble that meant nothing to anyone but her. Jess smiled at the sight and then his eyes caught on the printed matter beneath. He was still trying to take in what the forms all meant when a little hand landed on his knee.

"Daddy?" said Ella, staring up at him.

Jess had tears in his eyes as he looked from the little girl to Rory who was smiling and crying at the same time.

"You said a couple of times that you wanted it to be true," she forced out around the emotion thick in her throat. "She calls you Daddy, you're the only father she's ever going to know. So, I talked to Logan and... and he actually agreed. If you want to-"

"You know I do," said Jess without pause. "Rory, I just didn't... It had to be your decision. She's your daughter."

"She can be _our_ daughter, Jess, but only if you want her to be."

"Mommy, Daddy. Why sad?" asked Ella, clearly confused by all the tears on what had been such a happy day.

"Not sad, baby girl," Jess promised, putting the paperwork aside to lift her up onto the couch again. He sat her between himself and Rory, marvelling yet at the gift he was being given. "Mommy and me, we're happy. We're so happy that we have you. We love you so much, Ella."

"Love Daddy," said Ella, throwing her little arms around him as best she could. "Love Mommy," she dutifully intoned as Rory joined the group hug.

They were already a family in all the ways that mattered, but soon it would be official. Jess couldn't think of a more perfect Christmas present than that.


End file.
